A New Magic
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [WIP] [Based on “The Secret Garden”] Mary loves Dickon. Colin’s jealousy knows no bounds. [MaryDickon] [MaryColin]


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A NEW MAGIC**

(For now, in absence of a better title…)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: WIP Based on "The Secret Garden" Mary loves Dickon. Colin's jealousy knows no bounds. Mary/Dickon Mary/Colin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Chapter 1_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pushing back the dark locks from his forehead, Colin Craven glanced up at his beautiful cousin. Now and then, he heard someone mention what an ugly, naughty child Mary had been when she had first come to Misselthwaite Manor. Sometimes, he could faintly recall something of that sort. But most of the time, she was a lovely, lively thing – making his life brighter day by day.

Mary was sitting on the window-seat, quietly observing the snow turning everything cold and white. It was rare for her to be so serene, but he liked it when she was. He liked her no matter how she was.

"Do you think Dickon will come today?" she asked him without turning.

A flash of jealousy passed over his features.

"He might not – the snow is deep."

She did not say anything but kept gazing out of the window.

The thin but handsome boy – now almost a young man – got up and went up to her.

"How would you like to go somewhere abroad, Mary?"

She turned her azure eyes towards him in surprise. "But it is almost Christmas, Colin. We always celebrate Christmas together." By 'we', she meant everyone from her uncle to the tiny squirrel Dickon had lately adopted. Colin knew it. But he didn't have to like it – which he didn't.

He tucked an unruly golden curl behind her ear.

"You have been a little pale lately. I thought… it was the weather… maybe a change of scenery would do you good."

She smiled. "Oh, dear Colin! You care so much about me! But I am quite fine."

Clasping his hands in her own, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He had half a mind to catch her lips with his own at the last moment but resisted the impulse.

_Oh Mary! You don't know how you torture me with your innocent caresses!_

"The diamond brooch you fancied, Mary, Mr. Finn delivered it this afternoon." He procured the jewellery from his pocket. "Consider this as a pre-Christmas present."

"Colin, you didn't have to buy that! It is so expensive! You spoil me so!" Nevertheless her eyes sparkled as he fixed it on her dress. Colin didn't miss the expression – he smirked inwardly with triumph.

"You make it look pretty," he said gravely.

Mary laughed as she stood up and observed her reflection in the window. "You are no good at compliments, my Scientific Discoverer. Keep to your lectures on Magic."

Colour rose up Colin's cheek. "That was more than seven years ago," he muttered, looking down at his fingers.

Mary faced him with astonishment plainly written across her face. "You haven't given up believing in it just because you are not ten anymore?"

He raised her troubled grey eyes to her.

"Mary… I believe…" he began half-heartedly.

She shook her head and cupped his cheeks. "You promised, Colin. It is something special between us. You promised never to stop believing in it."

"I did – I have not forgotten…" He paused, wondering on what he ought to say next to placate her.

However, he need not have troubled himself. Just then shrill sound of a whistle floated in and Mary's hands dropped from his face, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Dickon is here!" she cried happily and ran out, recognizing the new mode of the announcement of his arrival.

Colin stood looking at the empty window-seat, trembling with envy and rage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day was pure agony for him. If he had his way, then he would have seen to the fact that Dickon Sowerby never came within a mile's radius of Misselthwaite Manor ever. But Mary loved him. Everyone knew it. If he banned Dickon from coming to Misselthwaite, then he would lose Mary forever.

He would mostly sit quiet only putting in a word now and then when Mary would turn to him to ask his opinion. Every smile Dickon could evoke from her fed Colin's jealousy. He deliberately sat with them – determined to grow the green-eyed monster to proportions when he would be finally able to eliminate his rival and make Mary his own forever.

But sometimes, he was startled by Dickon observing him thoughtfully. It disconcerted him. Whatever could that common, coarse boy be thinking? He was unworthy of Mary's affections. He couldn't keep Mary as happy as Colin could. Mary would be tied down if she spent her life with Dickon. On the other hand, with Colin she would be free and happy as a bird – as she was meant to be.

Colin could never run out of reasons for why he deserved Mary more than Dickon.

The only problem was that Mary did not know them.

If only Mary realized how much happier she would be loving him than loving Dickon… Colin and Mary belonged together – they were so similar… they understood each other in ways Dickon could never understand either of them.

Why couldn't Mary see that?

If only he could make Mary see that… some way…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: Not very long, but if I have got you interested, then please review. I will post in longer chapters – as is my custom, as matter of fact.**

**Thank-you for reading.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
